Antiquing
by patricia51
Summary: Set after "Guess Who's Coming to Dinner". Vanessa loves shopping for antiques with Rebecca, half of the lesbian couple next door. What happens when it turns out that she is one of the older things that Rebecca is interested in? Femslash.


Antiquing by patricia51

(Set after "Guess Who's Coming to Dinner". Vanessa loves shopping for antiques with Rebecca, half of the lesbian couple next door. What happens when it turns out that she is one of the older things that Rebecca is interested in? Femslash.)

Vanessa Baxter sipped her glass of wine and tried to concentrate on what Rebecca, half of her next-door neighbors, her friend and antique shopping partner was saying. Distracted, that was the word she had been looking for to describe why her attention was wandering. A distraction that was a minor thing but seemed to loom more and more in her mind.

She had been a little worried about Mike's reaction to Rebecca and Charlie moving in next door. Fortunately, he and Charlie had hit it off well when they found out the mutual interests they shared. Even more fortunately, he had managed to swallow a remark about women's lower center of gravity after riding motorcycles with her that he, bless his heart, would have thought was completely innocent but probably would have set the woman off and ruined the friendship the four of them had developed.

And that would have been a shame. Her life was full and happy and she loved her family but she really would have missed the antique shopping with Rebecca they did when both had a free day. No one else in her family had the slightest interest in that past time but it had become important to her. Today had been one of the best times she had in that hobby.

Her family had scattered to the winds on this bright Saturday morning. The girls all had plans, which included Boyd, Kyle and Ryan. So when Charlie had shown up to ask Mike to go to a motorcycle Rally with her and he had leapt at the chance, she had all but sprinted to the phone. That had been just in time to answer it because Rebecca had beat her to the punch and was calling her first.

"You've heard?" the other woman had said without any preamble.

"Yes. Meet me here in fifteen minutes?"

"Ten." and the phone went dead.

Vanessa had laughed and headed for her clothes closet. By the time the doorbell rang she had changed into a pullover top and jeans and was ready to go. She thought.

"What are you wearing girl?" Rebecca had demanded. "Come on, it's already too warm outside for that. Put something on that shows you off." She had raised her hand to quell the protest she knew was coming. "Don't say anything about Mike wouldn't like it or you're too old or whatever. Come on Vanessa. Live it up."

The Baxter matriarch had to admit that Rebecca looked cuter than a button. The other woman was wearing a yellow sundress with spaghetti straps, sandals and a floppy hat with sunglasses. What the heck. She dug around until she found a similar outfit, featuring a halter dress just as short and just as thin as Rebecca's. She giggled. Yes, Mike would have a fit, unless she met him in the bedroom wearing this, but what the heck.

An even more daring idea made her grin. It had been quite obvious that Rebecca had skipped wearing a bra. Vanessa hastily undid the top of her dress, unhooked her own bra and tossed it aside before zipping up the halter part. She switched her athletic shoes for sandals of her own and off she went, grabbing her own hat and sunglasses on the way. Irrepressible laughter bubbled up and she twirled around when Rebecca saw her and let out an old-fashioned wolf whistle.

They had a splendid time even though they returned empty-handed. But the fun was in the looking they agreed. Messages from everyone else told them they still had hours to themselves so they settled on the couch at Rebecca and Charlie with a bottle of wine and two glasses. That bottle was now severely depleted but neither of them was drunk. Maybe just a hair tipsy but definitely not drunk Vanessa told herself smugly. Just relaxed.

Surely it was just because they were relaxed that she was being distracted. That distraction came from Rebecca. For a while, she had emphasized some point or another in their conversation by touching Vanessa's leg with her hand. After a while the other woman had left her hand there, resting on Vanessa's thigh just above her knee. And in the last few minutes first the fingers and then the entire hand had begun to move, lightly stroking her skin and then rubbing in small circles.

It didn't upset her. Actually, it felt rather nice. Rebecca's had was smooth and gentle and if it was sending tingles throughout Vanessa's body, well, that was okay too. In fact, she had found herself responding. Her legs had parted slightly and she felt herself becoming a bit squirmy. Must be the tingles, she decided. Especially since the fingers were starting to disappear under the hem of her dress and the hand move from on top of her leg to the inside of her thigh.

And that wasn't all. She wasn't even sure just when she had stretched her arm out along the back of the couch so her hand came to rest behind Rebecca. Nor was she certain when she had started to touch Rebecca's hair. But she had now she was combing it with her fingers, letting the silky strands run through them. It must feel nice for Rebecca was smiling. Then again, so was she.

Rebecca had a very nice smile, Vanessa decided. Her lips were parted and Vanessa thought like she could almost feel the other woman's warm breath on her face. Her breath was sweet. Then she realized that Rebecca was leaning in towards her, possibly helped because her hand and moved from the othe woman's hair to the back of her neck and might be pulling her in. And wasn't she leaning towards Rebecca too? Her body jerked as the other woman's fingers brushed against the dark spot in her panties and she kissed Rebecca as they came together.

There had been a time in her life when Vanessa's kissing had not been confined to just one person. Indeed, there had been quite a few persons. One thing though, they had all been male. Some had been good and some had been bad kissers. Some of those kisses had led to more and some had made the chance of any further romance drop out of the sky dead. None of them had been like this.

Rebecca's mouth was warm and her lips were softer than any Vanessa had ever felt. And more inviting as they parted and then closed to pluck her lower lip and pull it ever so lightly before releasing it. Then Rebecca's mouth opened again and the taste of her tongue was delicious as they took turns exploring each other.

Vanessa's hand slipped from the back of Rebecca's neck to her shoulder. Brushing the shoulder strap of the other woman's dress down her arm it allowed the front of the sundress to sag enough that when her hand moved lower it slid inside the material to cover the soft warm bare breast it found there. Vanessa caught her her breath as she marveled in how it felt in her hand, silky smooth except for the hard tip. She squeezed gently and was rewarded with a soft moan from Rebecca.

Then it was her turn to moan and her hips bucked as the hand between her legs pushed firmly against her increasingly wet panties. Her legs opened wide and she pushed back against the palm grinding against her. Then she was caught by surprise as that hand suddenly vanished. Rebecca stood up, caught both of Vanessa's hands in her own and brought her to her feet. Keeping one hand in her own she turned and led Vanessa down the nearby hallway and through a nearby open door leading into a bedroom.

Before they reached the bed Rebecca turned towards Vanessa. Now walking backwards she pulled Vanessa towards her but instead of taking her in her arms she spun around past her until she was at full arms' length as though they were dancing. Rebecca laughed and Vanessa laughed with her, that laughter becoming a moan as Rebecca pulled her again but this time stepped into the spin so Vanessa ended up with her back nestled against the other woman and one arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

Venessa shivered as Rebecca ran her tongue up the side of her neck and circled her ear. She shivered again as the other woman's free hand undid her dress's halter and let it fall free. She shivered a third time as Rebecca's teeth grazed over the side of her neck, teasing over the pulse point before she blew once more in Vanessa's ear and whispered.

"Mmmm. I could just eat you alive."

Now Vanessa's dress was sliding down to her waist and two firm hands cupped her breasts. There were gentles squeezes and thumbs that tapped and rolled her nipples, bringing them to even greater hardness. Forefingers joined thumbs to tighten slowly on those hard points until Vanessa was gasping. Then they were free as Rebecca's right hand slipped down her belly, over her mound and into her panties. One, then two fingers curled into her and began to move.

Rebecca's body moved back, although it was still close enough to her that Vanessa could feel the other woman's heat. She wanted to protest. SHe wanted her back. Then she realized the woman's other hand was busy, sliding her dress down her body. When it reached her hips a thumb brushed her skin and hooked her panties. Down they went, down her thighs, past her knees and then Vanessa was kicking them free.

Rebecca moved back against her and the touch of the other woman's skin let Vanessa know that her seducer's clothes were gone as well. Her head reeled as a nude female body plastered itself against her. The other arm was back around her now, pulling her tight. Rebecca spread her fingers and twisted her wrists and started pumping in and out of Vanessa in earnest. Lips were back on the side of her neck and she turned her head enough so she and Rebecca could kiss again.

The other woman was doing more than just making Vanessa squirm with pleasure. Her hips pushed hard, rubbing her wetness on Vanessa's ass. Those hips rolled and then punched back and forth and she ground herself on Vanessa's tailbone and coasted her ass cheeks with her juices. Then her thumb found Vanessa's clit and the woman from next door found herself humping back against Rebecca just as hard as she was being humped. Their kiss broke as both women needed to gasp for air. Then their mouths locked again to keep them both from screaming as Vanessa orgasmed which set Rebecca off immediately after.

Now the two of them found the bed. Rebecca offered her fingers and Vanessa licked them clean. It was by no means the first time the geologist had tasted herself but it was quite erotic coming from another woman's fingers. And speaking both of being erotic and taste...

Rebecca had ended up stretched out on the bed and Vanessa was half-sitting, half-kneeling beside her. She leaned over and began to lick the other woman's breasts, first the right and then the left. She enjoyed their feel, she enjoyed tapping the hard nipples with her tongue tip and she especially enjoyed Rebecca's grunt of surprise that turned into a moan. But she wanted more and she wanted it now. Trailing a series of open mouth kisses down the other woman's body she all but fell face forward between Rebecca's legs. Without further ado or comment, she pushed the other woman's legs apart, slid her hands under Rebecca's ass and commenced licking her wide open slit.

Caught off guard the other woman might have been but it took very little time for her to take action. Seizing Vanessa's hips she pulled her neighbor over until she was straddling her face. getting a firm grip on Vanessa's butt she pulled her down to her eager waiting tongue and returned the tongue lashing that the other woman was giving her. Stroke for stroke, jab for jab, their tongues danced on and in each other. Already roused and quivering both women erupted in short order. Vanessa eagerly lapped Rebecca's fountain, finding the taste of another woman was even more delicious than her own.

The pair was resting together in each others' arms when the roar of arriving motorcycles brought their attention back to the world around them. Both women sprang to their feet and quickly donned their clothing again. Giving Rebecca one more kiss, Vanessa stepped into her sandals and grabbed her hat and sunglasses before rushing out the door. Charlie was just wheeling her bike towards the driveway and Vanessa stopped to chat casually with the other woman.

Casual she might have thought she came across but if she had looked back as she sped to her house she would have seen a knowing smile spread across the other lesbian's face.

"Next time Vanessa. Next time it will be my turn."

(The End) 


End file.
